I Dream Of Draco
by Cagholino
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts everyone goes about building a better t only for themselves but for the wizarding world as a whole. Harry and Ron are in training to be Aurrors and Hermione still had her noise stuck in a book. What about Draco Malfoy though?Where did he end up and why is Ron having dreams about the his old school bully? A Happy Ever After with Draco Freakin' Malfoy?


Title: I Dream Of Draco

Rating: M just in case my mouth gets the better of me. :)

Chapter One: Guys Like Me

_Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work_  
><em>Our best blue jeans have skoal rings<em>  
><em>We wear our boots to church<em>  
><em>So rough around the edges<em>  
><em>It's hard to believe<em>  
><em>That girls like you<em>  
><em>Love guys like me<em>

Ron swore for what felt like the thousandth time that afternoon throwing him wrench against the '83 Ford Bronco. It was just his fucking luck to get a customer forty five minutes before closing. And it was just his luck to get the one bronco that somebody tried to rig. Not only did Ron have to find out why the truck's engine was making a calking noise but also fix someone else's dumbass mistake.

Standing at his full height of six four Ron towered over most men. It made it slightly unconfortable when he spent long hours bent over a car engine, but it was honest work, even if it pays bullocks. Sitting aside the fact, he enjoys working with his hands and never minds getting a little dirt. Besides machinists came home at night which was a plus in Ron's books. Being an auror for seventeen years was a remarkable experience when he was younger but he's had to think of his future. With his babies all grown up with babies of their own now it didn't matter so much what he did for a living. Spending all day Sunday with his grandchildren was worth giving up the fame and glory that came with catching the bad guys. Turning his baseball cap backwards Ron picked up his discarded wrench from the floor only to winch when he saw the dent in the bumper.

"Ops." With a chuckle the red head went back to examining the bronco. Twenty minutes later Ron decided to call it quits. Benefits of being the boss, he could pass this piece of shit off on his new guy. Strolling to the back Ron poured Dawn dish soap in his hands and up his forearms trying to wash off the motor graces and dirt as best as he could. Satisfied with his semi clean hands, Ron snatched his jacket off his office chair making a bee line for the door. Pulling the garage doors closed Ron locked the place up calling John, his second in command, about what he wanted done tomorrow and to tell John he'll be back on Monday. So unless the garage was burning down John was to handle everything and not to call Ron. Leisurely walking through the parking lot to his old beaten up Chevy that Sirius helped him restore, Ron turned the key listening to his first baby roar to life.

Speeding out of the vacant parking lot, radio turned up blaring country music at its best. Ron got on the main road creeping through down town Ottery St. Catchpole for a few miles before veering off to the right. Once on some back highway Ron kicked his baby into high gear going from third gear into fifth without a problem. He was blissful that Hermione forced him to learn to drive. It was actually better than flying at times. There was just something about a country road with Eric Church and Luke Bryan playing on the radio that made the long drive relaxing to the Exgryffindor.

A little after six Ron turned on to a dirt road leading to the only house on the block. Stopping out front Ron turned the engine off smiling at the sight that awaited him. There on the front porch sat the love of his life holding their fourth grandchild surrounded by more family than Ron could count. Getting out of the truck Ron realized he never could made it more than a few feet before he got surrounded by small children, but he didn't mind at all. If his mama taught him anything it was that nothing was as good as it could be without the noise of children. With four of his own Ron couldn't picture a life without the, at times, overbearing noise and chaos left behind in a child's wake.

Ron couldn't even recall the late time he had a quit night at home with his sweetheart…. Well, maybe if he taught of a time thirty something years ago. Picking up the small red headed girl with huge emerald eyes of six years old he strolled up to the Victorian style house. It was painted coy blue in the company of a red under lining that had every window opened up to let in the cool summer breezes. Two stories that housed seven bedrooms and a wraparound porch that Ron took great pride in since he literally build this home with his own two hands. It might have taken him ten years but he did it. Smiling Ron jumped up the four steps to the porch causing his great niece to giggle uncontrollable. Kissing his mother on the cheek he greeted the family sitting or standing around outside before he finally made it to his oldest daughter and his nephew James.

"Hello Rosie." Handing James his daughter he bear hugged his own. "She's gonna be a looker someday James, watch out."

"I knew that's why I'm preparing now." James chuckled as he blow raspberries at the little girl. "Who's you're favorite daddy of all times?"

"You are daddy, duh!" The little girl giggled hugging her dad tightly.

"They grow up fast." Ron warned his nephew rubbing his daughter's swollen belly. "What did the doctor say?"

"To not be surprised if I have twins?"

"Good lord! That's what the Potter Weasley clan needs is another set of twins!"James proclaimed picking up his other daughter. "Cause honest Maddie and Addie, Will and Matt, Caleb and Bastian wasn't enough." James's outburst caused a fit of laughter among the family nearby who could hear.

"They were just dry runs" Ron joked with a huge grin kissing the twin girls before he moved on to talk his dad who was sitting in the rocking chair overlooking the front yard. Noticing his baby walking in side after handing their grandson off to Harry, Ron greeted his father with a hug and a cheesy smile. "Hi dad, how are you feeling?"

Last spring Arthur had a close call with his second heart attack and everyone was on the look out to insure the old man didn't over do himself in any way. Even the grandchildren and great grandchildren stepped up to help their Pawpaw anyhow they could. The grandkids had made a bet with Pawpaw Arthur that he couldn't live longer than Albus Dumbledor. And the great grandkids joke that since Arthur promised their parents a new club house he had to build it for them when he turns a hundred and fifty give or take a few years. With Gram's help the great grandkids made a chat counting down until Arthur's seventy-fifth birthday.

"I'm fine Ron. I wish y'all all wouldn't make a big deal over my mild heart problems." Smiling at his dad's attics Ron shook his head. Leave it to Arthur Weasley to not want anyone to worry about him. Arthur was the very reason Ron enjoys life to its fullest and all the lunacy that comes with it. Embracing Arthur as if it might be the last time Ron made sure his dad didn't need anything before moving on to where Harry sat with Ginny and Hermione.

"Come here little man." Ron said taking the little bundle of delight from his best mate's arms. Grinning down Ron saw bright green eyes staring back at him and a dusting of light hair. The little boy was even wearing a smile that could match Ron's. Rocking the baby up and down achieved a giggle from the little boy. "And how are we doing my little Sour Patch?"

"Sour Patch? Really Ron?" Ginny inquired with a laugh.

"Yeah at first he's sour with all his crying and fussing then he's sweet being all adorable and shit." Ron informed making faces towards the almost two year old.

"Don't let lover boy hear you say that." Winking towards his sister Ron handed his grandson over to Ginny in time to greet Harry and Ginny's second son, Albus Severus.

"Uncle Ron! I was beginning to think you forgot about tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Ron questioned, face a mask of seriousness as the five year old stood toe to toe with him. Cabin had shaggy black hair with bright steel eyes and barely came knee high on the tall red head. Holding his arms wide the small child soared to his favorite uncle's form. Becoming a big softy for children Ron bear hugged Cabin to his massive chest prior to hurling the small child in the air catching him every time before Cabin hit the ground. Sharing amusement with the five year old Ron sat crisscrossed on the hardwood porch elbows propped on his knees supporting his chin as he hung onto Cabin's word beaming.

It didn't shock anyone that Ron was the favorite Uncle being an overgrown child himself, but not like George or Fred. Ron had this way about himself that draws anyone in especially children. Hermione once joked the red head should teach considering how the nieces and nephews ended up crossed leg listening to whatever Uncle Won Won had to say, whether it be a fairy tale or a life lesson. And the grand nieces and nephews are no exception.

"Hugo's gonna ask Hayley to marry him but you knew that." Winking to his godfather Al sat holding his hands towards Ron pointing to the front door. "I would go say hello before any more damage could be done."

"What did I do?" Ron asked shocked handing over Cabin, his great nephew/grandson to his father. Walking to the open front door the first thing Ron noticed was the burning smell. Following the smell into the kitchen he turned the oven off while opening the door to let out as much smoke as he could. Laughing he pulled what looked like diner out of the oven sitting in to the countertop. Making his way up the stairs he followed the sound of groaning that led him to his bedroom. Pushing the door open Ron leaned against the door frame watching the love of his life try to pull a pair of jeans up muscular thighs.

"Don't you dare laugh Ronald Weasley!" Ron couldn't help but to laugh at the sight before him. There in the middle of the room stood his husband of ten years. All long powerfully built legs leading into a nice size waist, the kind of waist a man can grab and hold onto, and a four pack to die for. The defended jaw line, bright gray eyes and white blond hair that almost formed a halo was only a bounce. And Draco Malfoy looked just as good as he did the first day Ron asked him out. Strolling to his lover Ron shut the door with his foot as an afterthought.

"Come here baby." Ron spoke, voice low and full of desire. Picking up the ex -Slytherin around the waist Ron started to remove the jeans Draco worked so hard to pull up.

"Stop! Do you know –"

"Baby, I don't want the prick you were at sixteen that could fit into size three jeans. I love my baby just fine at the size seven and weighting hundred and fifty pounds." Ron said kissing Draco's jaw line nibbling every once in a while.

"Hundred and forty eight." Draco corrected with a chuckle as wondering lips moved down his pale neck causing him to moan. "We have guest –"

"I don't care. It my obligation as a husband to make sure my baby stay satisfied and loved." Ron moved until his knees hit the end of the bed lowering Draco down to lie on his back. "Wait why were you changing?" Ron spoke after it finally hit him what his husband was doing. The red heads question caused a blush to form on Draco's high cheek bones. Shaking his head Ron decided to just chuck it up to his lover being high maintenance at times.

"We really shouldn't –"Draco's protest got caught in his throat when Ron rocked his hips against his own.

"There are plenty of people hanging around they won't miss you for awhile yet."

"I have a casserole in the oven." Draco argues, failing miserably to fight his arousal.

"Which I already took out of the oven, you're welcome." Leaning up Ron stripped his tee shirt off showing off the eight pack the years of being an auror gave him.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Draco stated pulling at Ron's belt with a wicked smirk giving up fight against a good shag.

"Here I thought it was because I could fuck you senseless."

"Well that too." Flipping them over Draco started to kiss, bite, and lick his way across a tan muscular chest. Tangling his hand in blonde hair Ron guided Draco's full rosy lips to his own kissing him fervently. Absent mindedly giving over to animal incents. Stripping Draco of his shirt Ron lift the blonde kissing his way from shoulder to shoulder than down Draco's pale slim stomach before stopping above the blonde's open jeans. Teasingly Ron lightly kissed about the fabric licking circle's around the smaller man's bellybutton.

"Ron." Draco groaned out a warning to which Ron bite down on the left hip under his tongue. Tossing his husband back on the bed Ron started to rip Draco's faded jeans from his slender hips. Ron's blue eyes zoning in on the bulge in green boxer brief.

"It's been far too long baby." Slowly, almost painfully, Ron lowered Draco's brief releasing the Slytherins ragging hard on. Licking his lips, the red head took the tip of Draco's prick into his warm mouth just barely rubbing his tongue around the head. Without warning Ron swallowed Draco whole causing a loud moan to escape clutched lips. "Don't be shy, let him here you baby." Bobbing his head from fast to slow to sucking hard Ron drove Draco crazy.

Biting his lower lip Draco propped himself up on his elbows to watch Ron hard at work. In all the years they have been together and Draco still wasn't bored with Ron. In fact, the blonde doubt he ever would be. Sex surely was too good to get tired of and Ron sure knew how to cook. Plus Ron knew how to make him feel loved, to make him laugh uncontrollable. Like Draco matter after everything he did back during the war. Ron alone saved Draco from himself because of that the Slytherin couldn't be more overjoyed when the red head asked him out. He would gladly give up the mind blowing sex and the cooking where the smell along could have your mouth watering up any day to grow old with Ronald Weasley.

"Ron.. Please… Sweetheart, I need you!" Draco had long since got over the embarrassment of talking during sex. It helped drive Ron crazy knowing Draco desire him desperately. Removing his own jeans and boxers Ron aggrievedly pulled at the night stand braw only to find they were out of lube. Groaning his frustration, Ron's face hit the pillow. He never like hurting Draco through sex. Not when they first started sleeping together for lack of something better to do and he sure as hell didn't like hurting the blonde now that he was the love of his life.

"Sorry lvu, but it looks like we gotta pick this up later." Ron smiled sweetly only to find Draco staring daggers at him. "What?"

"You best be joking," Draco stood up trying to match Ron's height but failing by a few inches. "You did this," Pointing to his stimulate manhood. "You finish it. That simple honey."

"Baby you know I don't like hurting you." Ron protested, that when he remember the baby oil in the master bathroom that caused him to perk up. "There's baby oil."

"That I took into the nursery." Locking eyes they both formed fits pumping them three times each before Ron throw out a rock at the same time Draco throw up paper. "I win. Hurry back baby." Smirking Draco kissed Ron as the red retread his jeans pulling them up in a rush before throwing open the bedroom door. Looking to the both ways to ensure no one was coming up the stairs Ron headed left down the hallway. Three doors down and to the right Ron strolled into the nursery only to stop dead in his track when he found his step son Scropius rocking his thrid child to sleep. Looking up Scropius gave Ron a confused look when he noticed the disheveled look of his step father and bear chest.

"Do I want to know?" Scropius asked with a raised brow.

"Honestly?" At the shake of blonde hair, Ron told him the truth. "I'm about to do the very thing you and my nephew did to get that bundle of joy. Minus the kid, nine months later of course."

"Ewe." Scropius stated laying his sleeping son in his carbide. "I'm glad we have an open door relationship, let me tell ya." Laughing Ron grabbed the baby oil and attempted to return to Draco. Simply to get caught half way down the hallway by his son. Ron stopped to chit chat with Hugo who was headed to the nursery to help Scropius with baby Kryain.

Finally getting back to his shared bedroom Ron found Draco spread eagle on the bed pleasuring himself. Being captivated by the sight Ron stood in the doorway. Subconsciously his hand made its way into his jeans rubbing the hardness there. With barely open eyes Draco locked his steel glaze on in husband watching Ron please himself only severed to drive Draco crazier. Beckoning the Gryffindor forwards the blonde made sure Ron was just as naked. Pulling the taller man over him, Draco rubbed their manhood's together causing moans to be released from both parties.

"Make love to me sweetheart." Draco whispered to Ron before licking the shell of the red head's ear.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Pulling Draco's legs apart, Ron wrapped them around his waist giving him full access to the blonde's entrance. Thrusting Draco's member a couple of times, he coasted his right hand with the baby oil. Gradually Ron inserted a finger shoving in and out in times with his thrusts, before long Ron was pushing in a second finger causing Draco to swear at the tightness. Once Draco was moaning like a cat in heat Ron added yet another finger making sure Draco was lubed and loosened up enough for him.

"Please baby… Please I need you inside of me…" Draco panted kissing Ron's face all over. "I want to be contented with you."

"No worries sweetheart, that's all in due time." Ron groaned as Draco shoved his hips upwards. Laying their foreheads together, Ron took several deep breaths. He was always terrified he was going to hurt his beloved no matter how many times they made love Ron was forever as gentle as he could be. Even if that meant waiting hours for release, Ron's main concern will always be making Draco feel good.

Slowly removing his fingers Ron lubed up his prick with a generous amount of baby oil. Lining himself up with Draco's hole he pushed in little by little and once he was covered to the halt he stayed put until the blonde drove his hips into Ron. Starting off with a lazy and steady rhyme Ron drove Draco wild hitting his sweet spot every time. Only with encouragement did Ron speed up losing his steady pace in favor of a rush passionate love making, which wouldn't take long for Ron to reach climates. Not allowing himself the pleasure before his lover however Ron grabbed a hold on Draco's full throbbing manhood jerking in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long to have the Slytherin moaning as he shot his load against Ron's stomach at the same time sending the red head over the edge cuming in unison.

Lying down on top of Draco, Ron placed lazy kisses across the pale shoulders. Catching their breaths Draco passed the time by tracing unknown patterns on Ron's back enjoying the weight of the Gryffindor. Listening to Ron hum an unidentifiable tone Draco found he could sleep to. And if it wasn't for his bedroom door flying open he just might have given over to the sandman's influence.

"Merlin's bread!" Both headed turned to find George, Ron's older brother and a close friend of Draco, standing in the middle of the doorway. "Don't y'all know how to put a sock on the door or something? I'm blind for life now!"

"Here's a crazy idea," Ron stated sarcastically. "Don't barge into someone else's bedroom."

"Who has sex when they have family over?" George disputed covering his eyes causing Draco to laugh amusingly.

"Did you need something Georgie?" The blonde asked wrapping a bed sheet around his shoulders before sitting up leaving Ron to finned for himself.

"Yeah I would like you to get you arse up!" George bellowed in Ron's ear causing the younger red head to fall off the bed. Laughing George throw a pillow at the half naked young man strolling towards Ron's open bedroom door before a thought stopped him. "What were you dreaming about that had you so lost to the world?"

"It was just a dream?" Ron questioned looking around his bedroom for confirmation that his dream was just a dream. Glancing around the room Ron saw his Chudley Canon poster on the wall, clothes thrown everywhere, and school books lying haphazardly on the floor. Licking his dry lips Ron turned towards his brother shaking his head. "I don't remember."

"To bad it seemed like a good." George shrugged his shoulders accepting Ron's lie before heading back downstairs. "Oh yeah, Mum said you have two minutes to come down for breakfast or do without"

"It was only a dream?" Ron repeated to himself before grabbing a random shirt pulling it over his head walking towards the door aimlessly.


End file.
